Bintang
by Ryucena L Sapphire
Summary: "Berhenti! Jangan sakiti dia!"/"Kenapa! Mau memukulku! Ayo silahkan!"/"Ihhh... Apaan sih peluk-peluk? Ngefans?"/"Seindah apapun bintang di langit. Masih lebih indah wajahmu."/Balasan review fic Lavender Angel :D/RnR?


**Bintang**

**SasoriXSakura**

**Rate: T**

**Romance/Friendship**

**AU/OOC/typo(s)/dan sederet warning lainnya**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bintang belong to me, **** Ryu_Hatanami (follow, follow, follow *promote XD*)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bintang**

**©Ryu Hatanami©**

**©Masashi Kishimto©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

hari ini hari pertama di musim semi. Sakura Haruno berjalan cepat menuju sekolahnya: Konoha Star School. Sekolah luar biasa yang katanya banyak menghasilkan orang-orang jenius.

Sakura memasuki kelasnya, kelas XI IPA-1. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat melihat sahabatnya.

"Aahh... Hinata-_chan!_" sapa Sakura.

Hinata—sahabat Sakura—menoleh dan memberikan senyumannya yang anggun. "_Ohayo_ Sakura-_chan._"

"_Ohayo._ Eh, Hinata-_chan._ Mau ke kelas Ino_-chan_ gak?" tanya Sakura setelah meletakan tasnya di samping tas Hinata.

"Mmm... Boleh." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Ayo!" kedua sahabat ini keluar dan menuju kelas XI IPA-2 yang merupakan kelas sahabat mereka, Ino Yamanaka.

"Kyaaaa! Sasori-_kuuunnn! Okaerinasaaaiii!_" jeritan-jeritan cempreng menggema. Kedua gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria tampan berambut merah menggunakan kacamata. Ia dikelilingi para wanita bahkan ada beberapa yang memotret pemuda itu.

"Hinata_-chan._ Itu siapa?" tanya Sakura seraya menunjuk Sasori.

Hinata menoleh, "Oohh... Itu Sasori-senpai dari kelas XII IPA-1." jawab Hinata.

"Oh," Sakura ber-oh ria, "Ya udah, yuk."

Namun langkah kedua gadis ini terhenti saat mendengar teriakan cempreng khas wanita. Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang wanita yang sepertinya menumpahkan kuenya ke seragam Sasori.

"Heh! Apa yang kau lakukan ha?!" bentak Sasori.

Gadis itu menunduk takut. "Maaf, _senpai._ Aku bersihkan, ya?" gadis itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan hendak membersihkan seragam Sasori. Namun Sasori menolaknya.

"Gak usah! Karena kamu mengotori seragamku, kamu harus menerima akibatnya!" Sasori bersiap menyiram kepala gadis itu dengan minuman yang dipegangnya, namun...

"Berhenti! Jangan sakiti dia!"

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Tangannya kini menutup mulutnya dramatis. Itu Sakura!

"Kau membela dia?! Memangnya dia saudaramu?!" tanya Sasori.

"Dia memang bukan saudaraku," jawab Sakura seraya melepaskan cekalannya pada tangan Sasori. "Namun aku berhak membelanya. Lihat! Dia sudah susah payah membuat kue untukmu. Namun apa balasanmu ha?!"

"Heh! Tapi dia sudah mengotori pakaianku—"

"Tapi dia mencoba membersihkan pakaianmu kan?" potong Sakura.

Sasori menggeram, "Kau benar-benar tidak sopan! Berani melawan kakak kelas!"

"Heh! Kau masih sudi menyebut dirimu kakak kelas, hm? Kakak kelas macam apa tak menghargai pemberian orang lain?" sindir Sakura tajam.

"Kauu..." Sasori semakin menggeram. Tangannya terkepal hendak memukul Sakura.

"Kenapa?! Mau memukulku?! Ayo silahkan!" tantang Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar!" Sasori semakin marah. Dilayangkan tangannya, hendak menampar Sakura.

"Sasori! Cukup!" seorang gadis berambut biru pendek menghalangi mereka. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa dari Sasori. "Cukup, Sas! Lawanmu wanita! Apa kau tidak malu?!"

"Dengar, Konan. Wanita itu anggun. Tidak seperti dia!" jari Sasori menunjuk Sakura, "Aku ragu apakah dia itu wan—"

BUAGH!

Satu pukulan dari Sakura sukses membuat Sasori terpental ke langit. Perempatan muncul sejelasnya di pelipis Sakura. Ia benar-benar marah. Sedangkan para fans Sasori bergegas mengejar idola mereka.

"KONAN_-SENPAI!_ BERITAHU SASORI UNTUK MENJAGA MULUTNYA!" teriak Sakura berapi-api. Konan tak merespon dan langsung meninggalkan Sakura. Tak lama, Hinata datang.

"Sudah, Skura_-chan._" ujar Hinata kalem seraya mengelus punggung Sakura.

"Sakura_-chan!_ Hinata_-chan!_"

Keduanya menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis bermata _aquamarine_ berlari ke arah mereka. Itu Ino Yamanaka, sahabat mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ino.

"T —"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." potong Sakura cepat.

"Oh..." Ino mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya ia juga tak berniat bertanya lebih lanjut. "Oh ya, kalian mau menginap di rumahku malam ini?"

Sakura dan Hinata menoleh satu sama lain. Kemudian keduannya mengangguk.

"Baiklah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stars**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Na, nananana, na, na, na. Nanana, nananana, na, na, na..." Sakura bersenandung kecil seraya menapaki jalanan Green Vilage—komplek Ino.

Ting... Nong~

Sakura menekan bel kediaman Yamanaka. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria berambut pirang panjang dan bermata black-blue membukakan pintu.

"_Konnichiwa,_ Deidara_-nii._" sapa Sakura sopan seraya tersenyum.

"_Konnichiwa,_ Sakura_-chan._ Aahh... Kau mau menginap, _ne_? Silahkan masuk."dengan ramah pria yang berstatus sebagai kakak Ino itu mempersilahkan Sakura melangkahkan kaki lebih dalam ke kediaman Yamanaka.

"Ino_-chan_ ada di kamar bersama Hinata_-chan._ Kau langsung ke kamarnya saja." kata Deidara lembut.

"Oh..." Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." pamit Sakura sopan.

"Ya." Sahut Deidara. Sakura mengangguk sekilas lalu menapaki tangga—menuju kamar Ino yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Sakura_-chan! Matte!_" seru Deidara.

"Hm?" respon Sakura seraya menoleh.

"Kalau kau lapar, ada daging asap di dapur. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja aku. Aku ada di kamar." Jawab Deidara lembut seraya tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk, "_Hai, wakarimashita. Arigatou_ Deidara_-nii._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stars**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Perut ketiga gadis ini mulai minta diisi. Ketiganya lalu turun—menuju meja makan.

Sakura duduk di samping kiri. Di tengah ada Ino dan di samping kanan ada Hinata. Tak lama kemudian, Deidara datang seraya membawa makanan. Ino turut membantu kakaknya itu.

Namun, tanpa Sakura sadari, ada seorang pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau?!" ucap pemuda itu shcok. Sakura menoleh.

"SASORI_-SENPAI_?!—CEWEK BANTENG?!" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Waah... Sepertinya kalian sudah kenal akrab, ya?" kata Deidara mencairkan suasana lantaran aura negatif mulai beterbangan di sekitar Sasori dan Sakura.

"Ya... Aku cukup mengenalnya. Dia wanita menyeramkan bertenaga banteng." ujar Sasori enteng. Tangannya terlipat rapi di depan dada dan matanya terpejam.

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Sakura, "Ya, Sasori_-senpai_ juga senior yang sombong di sekolahku."

"Deidara_-nii_! Kenapa _nii-san_ gak bilang kalau Sasori_-nii_ mau ke rumah?" bisik Ino geregetan. Tangannya mengepal—gemas.

"Memangnya kenapa, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Mereka itu musuh tahu! Lihat, tuh!" jawab Ino. Manik _aquamarine-_nya mengeriling ke arah Sasori dan Sakura yang masih saja mengeluarkan aura gaib. Sedangkan Hinata yang berada di tengah mereka memasang tampang bingung.

Pria berusia 22 tahun itu tersenyum, "Ya tak apa-apa. Pertengkaran merupakan awal kedekatan. Percaya padaku."

"Hah?! Apa maksudnya?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak," jawab Deidara tersenyum rahasia. "Ayo makan. Kau sudah mulai lapar, kan?"

"Ya."

* * *

Kelima manusia ini makan dalam diam. Sesekali bunyi sendok yang beradu dengan piring terdengar. Sakura tersenyum senang saat melihat apa yang tersedia di meja. Salmon! Dengan cekatan Sakura menggunakan sumpitnya untuk mengambil salmon itu. Tapi...

"Maaf, Sakura. Salmon ini milikku." Ternyata sumpitnya beradu dengan sumpit milik Sasori.

"_Ladies, first, senpai._" Balas Sakura.

"Tapi pria itu pemimpin, Sakura. Sudah seharusnya didahulukan."

Sakura menatap jengkel pada seniornya itu, "Umurmu berapa, sih, Sasori_-senpai_? Cobalah mengalah pada junior!"

"Tapi senior itu sudah terlalu banyak mengalah, Sakura. Sekali-kali junior yang harus mengalah pada senior!" bantah Sasori.

"Pokoknya ini milikku, oke?"

"Tidak, Sakura, ini milikku!" kata Sasori datar, namun Sakura dapat mendengar jelas nada yang dikeluarkan nada mengajak perang.

"Milikku!"

"Milikku!"

Aliran listrik merah dan biru terpancar dari dua pasang mata berbeda warna ini. Lagi, Hinata yang berada diantara mereka memasang tampang bingung. Ino menepuk dahinya pasrah. Sedangkan Deidara tersenyum rahasia.

"Sudah, Sakura_-chan_, Sasori_-kun._ Salmonnya ada dua potong, kan? Nah, ini untukmu dan ini untukmu." lerai Deidara seraya meletakkan potongan salmon di piring Sakura juga Sasori.

"_Gomen,_ Deidara_-nii._" lirih Sakura pelan. Ia merasa sangat malu sekaligus kesal.

"_Daijoubu desu._ Nah Sakura_-chan,_ Sasori_-kun,_ cepat habiskan makanan kalian. Aku punya film horror. Pasti kalian suka." Kata Deidara seraya menunjukkan kaset horror yang dimaksud.

"_Hai!_" sahut mereka serempak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stars**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berlari terengah-engah menerobos hutan. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Sesekali wanita itu menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan para mahluk yang mengejarnya sudah pergi.

Namun tiba-tiba...

"Gyaaaa!"

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Sakura reflex memeluk Sasori yang berada di sampingnya saat tiba-tiba tubuh wanita lain terjatuh dari atas pohon. Darah mengalir deras dari mulut dan mata gadis—hantu—itu.

"Ihhh... Apaan sih peluk-peluk? Ngefans?" tanya Sasori narsis + sensi.

"Idih narsis! Aku tuh kaget, _senpai!_" bantah Sakura. Dengan cepat gadis itu menarik kembali tubuhnya setelah melancarkan pukulan ke bahu pemuda itu.

"Kalau ngefans bilang aja! Ngefans padaku merupakan hal yang lumrah, kok!" tuduh Sasori narsis.

"Amit-amit, deh! Euhh!" bantah Sakura seraya memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Sasori tersenyum. Entah mengapa perasaannya senang saat melihat ekspresi kesal Sakura. Menurutnya itu sangat manis. Tanpa sadar, sesekali ia melirik pada Sakura yang fokus menonton film.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stars**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah larut malam. Namun entah mengapa seorang Sakura Haruno belum juga terlelap. Berguling ke kiri, ke kanan, tengkurap, kaki di kepala, kepala di kaki dan segala macam posisi tidur sudah ia coba lakukan. Namun nihil hasilnya. Kelopak_ emerland_ itu belum juga mau terpejam.

Sakura menoleh ke arah dua sahabatnya. Mereka sudah terlelap buaian mimpi. Hm... Mengapa ya? Apa aku tidak bisa tidur setelah menonton film horror tadi, pikir Sakura. Ia turun dari ranjang Ino dan menggunakan sandal tidurnya.

Dengan gerakan slowmotion, Sakura membuka pintu kamar Ino. Ia melangkah lebih luar. Matanya menatap kagum pada bintang-bintang yang bersinar jelas. Belum pernah ia melihat langit Jepang sebersih ini. Sungguh merupakan keajaiban!

Kresekk... Kresekkk...

Sakura menoleh ke bawah. Di sana tampak seorang pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di halaman belakang keluarga Yamanaka.

"Sasori_-senpai_? Ngapain di sana?" guman Sakura. Sakura bergegas menutup pintu balkon kamar Ino dan turun—menghampiri Sasori. Menemani senior menyebalkan itu sepertinya menyenangkan juga. Siapa tahu ia bisa tidur lebih cepat.

"S-Sasori_-senpai_? Tegur Sakura pelan. Setengah takut juga. Bagaimana kalau pria di hadapannya bukan Sasori tapi merupakan hantu yang menyerupai Sasori? Hiii...

Sasori menoleh. Memperlihatkan sepasang hazel yang mempesona. Sakura bersyukur dalam hati. Ternyata itu Sasori sungguhan. Bukan hantu ataupun semacamnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sasori. Nada suaranya lembut sekali.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa tidur, senpai."

Sasori tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kemarilah. Aku juga tak bisa tidur. Kau bisa menemaniku, kan?" ajak Sasori seraya menepuk rerumputan di sebelahnya. Sakura mengangguk kecil lalu mendekati Sasori dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Senpai~_" panggil Sakura. Sasori menoleh. "A-apa kau masih sakita karena p-pukulanku?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Gak. Tapi... Kalau kau mau mengobati, aku gak akan nolak, kok. Ciyus." goda Sasori seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Apaan sih!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Semburat senada rambutnya muncul.

"Malam ini indah, ya?" guman Sasori seraya menatap langit. Sakura menoleh pada pemuda itu. "Jarang sekali bintang bisa terlihat jelas di Jepang." pemuda itu melanjutkan. Sakura ikut menatap langit. Terlihat bintang saling berkedip satu sama lain. Bahkan ada sebuah bintang yang meluncur bebas ke bumi. Sakura mengenalnya sebagai bintang jatuh.

"Ya, kau benar, _senpai._"

"Tapi kau tahu tidak?"

"Enggak." jawab Sakura jahil.

Sasori tersenyum kecil, "Heh! Kau ini! Aku serius, tahu!"

"Baiklah, baik. Memangnya apa?" tanya Sakura seraya menoleh pada Sasori. _Emerland_ bertemu hazel.

"Seindah apapun bintang di langit. Masih lebih indah wajahmu." ungkap Sasori.

Sakura terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, "Gombal!" ujarnya seraya memukul bahu Sasori.

"Serius!" bantah Sasori. Sakura memandang pria di hadapannya kaget.

"Sebenarnya... Aku... Aku menyayangimu sejak pertama bertemu, Sakura," ungkap Sasori. "Cungguh!"

Sakura menatap tak percaya pada seniornya ini. Sebelum ia bersuara, "Ciyus?"

"Ciyus,"

"Miapah?"

"Mielan," jawab Sasori, "Waktu itu, ya..."

[Flashback: On]

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berjalan anggun melewati lapangan basket ditemani seorang gadis berambut indigo. Sedangkan Sasori menatap gadis merah muda itu tak percaya.

"Cantik banget..." batinnya. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah bertemu gadis seperti itu. Tinggi semampai, rambut pink unik, mata hijau _emerland_ dan body langsing.

"Sasori! Awasss!"

"Hah?"

Bug!

[Flashback: Off]

"Hahahaha..." Sakura menutup mulutnya. Tawanya meledak saat ini.

"Ye! Malah diketawain! Perjuangan itu!" ucap Sasori seraya menyenggol Sakura.

"_Ne, summimasen, senpai._" Sakura menghentikan tawanya, walaupun bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyuman geli.

"Tapi bener, loh. Setelah itu aku selalu terbayang wajah kamu. Setiap malam mimpiin kamu. Dan sering tersenyum sendiri saat mengingatmu. Sakura-_chan, aishiteru._ Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?" ungkap Sasori. Iris hazelnya menatap iris _emerland_ Sakura intens.

"Tapi... Aku gak punya perasaan apapun pada _senpai_..." lirih Sakura seraya memalingkan wajanhya.

Sasori menghela napas lalu tersenyum tegar, "Gak apa-apa. Aku tahu kamu pasti ngomong gitu. Tapi... Aku akan terus berusaha. Karena perasaan itu ada seiring dengan waktu."

"_Senpai..._" guman Sakura.

"Aku bisa membuatmu cinta kepadaku. Meski kau tak pernah mencintaiku..." senandung Sasori. Sakura akui, seniornya ini memiliki suara yang indah.

"Pede!" ledek Sakura. Sasori cemberut.

"Baiklah... Baik... Aku akan memberimu kesempatan. Dan kita lihat, apakah perkataanmu bisa terwujudkan, Sasori_-kun,_" tantang Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut.

Sasori reflex meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sakura. "Pasti."

Sasori kembali menatap langit, begitupula dengan Sakura. "Bintang akan menjadi saksi kalau aku tulus mencintaimu dan bisa membuatmu mencintaiku juga Sakura_-chan._"

Seberkas cahaya meluncur dari langit. Menambah kehangatan dua sejoli di malam yang dingin. Keduanya memejamkan mata, berharap kalau kisah cinta yang dijanjikan akan terwujud dan bersinar terang layaknya bintang.

~Owari~

Balasan review fic LA:

**Anne Garbo:** Hehehe... Makasoh^^

**Freeya Lawliet:** begitu ya? *nundukkin kepala* BTW aku ngakak banget loh pas pertamakali baca review Anda. Mangga, Sakura sama Lavender kan beda jauh :D lumayan? Lumayan ancur? Emang XD Makasih^^

**zephyrus 123:** Makasih banyak atas masukkannya :DD *double smile* ternyata salah saya banyak, ya? Ra-rapi? Kayaknya masih jauh, deh. Tulisan saya acak-acakkan, kayak anak TK. Hahaha :D Makasih^^

**Kazuko Nozomi:** Haiii... Salam kenal juga^^ jangan panggil senpai, dong. Aku masih (sangat) baru. Kenal sama fanfiction aja belum sampai setahun. Tingkatan sosial pun masih SMP. Iya, kakak, ini udah end. Yahh... Fic saya memang banyak kekurangannya. Hehehe... Yosh! Semangat! Makasih^^

**Riyuki18:** Sempurna? Masa sih? *pasang tampang anak TK* Yeahh... Hinata itu memang sempurna—menurut fans Hinata termasuk saya. Ya, akhirnya ada juga yang mau meluk Sasori. Tapi saya juga berharap kalau saya yang meluk Sasori XD *narsis kumat* Makasih senpai^^

**opin-chan:** ya, lavender itu memang pendek. Saya ngambil pohon ini dari fanart SasuHina. Ceritanya Hinata lagi senderan di punggung Sasuke. Terus di atas mereka ada pohon gede Cuma bunganya kayak lavender gitu (fuahh... Gambarnya sesat , tapi gambarnya bagus banget. Saya suka) Makasih^^

**asna-chan:** bagus? Makasih loh^^

**sasa-hime:** ya, makasih atas masukannya. Seperti yang sudah saya bilang, saya terinspirasi dari fanart SasuHina. Masalah itu anggap saja lavender sudah berevolusi menjadi pohon yang kokoh. Namanya juga fanfiction, tempat menuangkan imajinasi *ngeles ceritanya* ^_^

Ryu: Haaahh... Niatnya sih pengen bikin kisah roantis SasoSaku tapi kenapa jadi begini ya? Huft... Saya juga au kasih tahu kalau saya ngebalas review gak di PM satu-satu—jangan tanya apa alasannya :D

Yosh! Bolehkah saya inta pendapat kalian? Entah itu kritikan, masukkan, saran, perbaikkan atau mau kenalan sama saya? (langsung pakai kacaata hitam dengan pedenya *narsis kumat*) asalkan jangan flame. Saya lagi galau u,u

Arigatou Gozaimasu^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Manusia memang tidak ada yang sempurna. Namun bolehkah aku berharap kalau aku dan dia menjadi pasangan yang sepurna?

**^ リュ^**


End file.
